O melhor amigo do meu irmão
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Esses, assim como os irmãos, a gente não escolhe. – U.A. - Insinuações de slash


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, visa apenas a diversão minha e dos leitores e blá-blá-blá..._

_Não betado._

_Ranking T por causa das palavras de baixo calão e as insinuações de slash. Não gosta, não leia._

_

* * *

_

_**O melhor amigo do meu irmão**_

_.**  
**_

_Esses, assim como os irmãos, a gente não escolhe.

* * *

_

Bem que Sirius suspeitou que o dia estava perfeito demais. Sempre que a manhã no colégio era boa, algo certamente estava errado. E ali estava a _coisa_ mais errada já criada na face da Terra. Barty Crouch Jr. Sentado no chão da sala ingenuamente – e fingidamente – ensinando Regulus uma lição qualquer enquanto sua mente maquiavélica pensava em mil e um planos maquiavélicos, porque Barty podia enganar a todos menos a Sirius. Ah, Sirius o odiava. Aqueles cabelos enjoativamente loiros, a cara horrivelmente sardenta e o sorriso maliciosamente estampado naquele rosto quase pálido. Sirius podia vomitar se seu estômago não estivesse tão vazio.

Jogou a mochila no sofá fazendo questão de se tornar barulhento. Da sala, ouviu Regulus dizer que a comida estava no microondas. _Pais sempre presentes é uma beleza_, pensou Sirius irônico. Fazendo, novamente, questão de chamar atenção, pegou o prato de lasanha e uma Coca-Cola e sentou no sofá colocando os pés calçados em um Adidas genuíno em cima da mesinha da sala. Sentindo o olhar de Regulus cravado em si, Sirius ligou a televisão. A irritante musiquinha do Bob Esponja preencheu o recinto.

Por alguns minutos nada aconteceu, e quando o barulho característico de uma lapiseira sendo jogada na mesa foi ouvido, Sirius sorriu.

- Eu estou tentando estudar. – disse Regulus entre os dentes.

- Bom pra você.

- Dá pra desligar a porra da TV?

- Não.

- Eu tenho prova amanhã.

- Sabe que eu também?

- E essa Coca era minha.

- Não vi seu nome nela.

- Ah, deixa Regulus. Te compro outra amanhã.

Até a interferência de Barty, Sirius estava se divertindo com seu joguinho de "provocar o Regulus", porém o mal-humor havia voltado. Olhou para Barty e este sorria, e com cuidado para não deixar Regulus ver, arqueou momentaneamente as sobrancelhas para Sirius em forma de desafio. Sirius queria socar aquela cara nojenta, mas conteve-se. Como resposta, aumentou o volume da televisão. O mais novo voltou a encarar sua lição, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O "silêncio" voltou. Regulus tentava entender o monstro que era a equação de segundo grau enquanto Sirius gargalhava.

"_O famoso Zé do Picadinho."_

1

"_O famoso Zé do Salgadinho?"_

2

"_Não! O famoso Zé do... Picadinho!"_

3

- Ok! Ok... Já que no momento "o mundo gira em torno de Sirius Black", eu desisto, pelo bem da sociedade igualitária e da minha pouca paciência para com você, de estudar. – Sirius o encarou. – Estudar para a prova.

Mesmo assim Sirius permaneceu petrificado, até Barty se conteve de mostrar um gesto obsceno para o Black mais velho. Normalmente, Regulus tacaria o controle da tevê pela janela, gritaria milhares de palavrões, tentaria socá-lo e depois iria para quarto – e Sirius procurava manter a mente fechada a imaginar o que aqueles dois estariam fazendo num quarto trancado.

Bufando, Regulus se jogou no sofá, cruzou os braços e expulsou o Adidas de Sirius com o seu Nike igualmente genuíno. Regulus se aproximou timidamente, sentando no braço do sofá e colocando seu elegante Fila nas almofadas.

O ar ficou tenso e Sirius colaborava avidamente para isso. Seu senso de proteção fraternal apitada toda vez que Regulus aparecia com Barty em seu encalço. Não podia dizer que era ódio que sentia pelo garoto, pois, como sempre dizia para dar esperanças ao seu melhor amigo James, desiludido por amar alguém que o odiava, ódio leva a amor e isso com certeza não era o rumo que Sirius imaginava para ele e Barty. Afinal, na vida há sempre aquela pessoa para odiar com todas as forças sem realmente amá-la por dentro. E mais uma vez Sirius achava que a palavra ódio não combinava bem com seu caso. Era algo muito de cinema.

Órion Black, o patriarca pouco presente, dizia, em sua infinita sabedoria, que tudo não passava de ciúmes. O mais velho olhou de soslaio para a mesa afastada repleta de folhas e apostilas. "Não será sempre você quem irá ajudá-lo quando ele tiver dificuldades", disse uma vez Órion. Sirius sentia vontade de ensinar matemática ao irmão, embora, propositalmente, ensinasse tudo errado.

Olhou para lado e viu que Regulus parecia começar a se distrair em meio às cenas de Bob Esponja. Grande Bob Esponja! Barty, por outro lado, parecia impaciente, se movendo para trás e para frente como se fosse cair do descanso de braço a qualquer hora. Sirius riu internamente, de dentes arreganhados e tudo mais. Tudo ia bem, até que...

Regulus levantou num pulo, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e bocejando. Empurrou bruscamente as pernas de Sirius de seu caminho. Este, por sua vez, arqueou as sobrancelhas e seguiu o irmão com o olhar, um curioso olhar de quem poderia estar vendo uma alma penada sapateando.

- Aonde você vai?

Mesmo não querendo, Regulus parou e encarou o irmão, Sirius permanecia com sua – eterna – cara de idiota. O mundo era cruel às vezes, mas não para Regulus. Para ele, o mundo nunca tivera a real chance de ser cruel, pois isso seria fichinha perto do que Sirius Black significava à existência de todo e qualquer irmão mais novo.

- Fazer pipoca. Talvez assim eu possa engasgar e morrer. Oh não, claro, Deus me odeia demais para que isso um dia sequer possa acontecer.

Barty se sentiu esquecido e excluído diante da discussão familiar. Regulus sumiu de seu campo de visão e sala foi novamente invadida pela música final de Bob Esponja. Se não tivesse parado de encarar Aang e Zuko dançando comicamente no comercial, teria se esquecido da presença de Sirius. O que, pelo menos para Barty, era algo irracional. Ninguém era capaz de se esquecer do perfume ou dos olhos acinzentados ou do sarcasmo ácido de Sirius. Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Barty assim como sua compulsiva língua.

- Sabe Sirius? Essa ira que você sente de mim não faz bem. E é pecado!

Ah, então é esse o nome do sentimento que assolava o coração de Sirius quando avistava aquela criatura loira. O Black saboreou a sonoridade da palavra percebendo que ela encaixava em qualquer frase. Ira... Porém seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um Barty que continuava a falar.

- Será que é porque eu superei suas lendárias notas? Ou por que eu transo com seu irmão e você não?

Sirius virou a cabeça lenta e mecanicamente em direção a Barty que já estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá. Apesar do tom ingênuo de voz, o sorriso malicioso e a irritante compulsão de Barty em passar a língua pelo lábio inferior denunciavam a maldade do comentário.

Minutos depois, as pessoas que passavam pela rua davam meia-volta assustadas e atônitas. Pelo visto – e pelo barulho de móveis voando e se partindo ao meio – a ira era recíproca.

* * *

_Não sei de onde veio essa absurda, mas eu gostei do resultado e precisava mesmo escrever uma fic de vez enquando senão o 30 Cookies não irá acabar nunca. A fic não foi betada, então por favor, se achou um erro, diga-me porque sempre deixo alguma coisa passar.  
_

_Sobre as descaradas propagandas, me deu vontade ao perceber que vivo com tudo isso o dia todo e me passa sempre despercebido. Achei engraçado 8D /apanha  
_

_Não aceito favoritos sem reviews. Ou é review ou é review._

Set: Verão

Tema: 05. Ira


End file.
